glitchtalefandomcom-20200222-history
Bete Noire
Bête Noire, or commonly referred to as Betty, is the main antagonist of Season 2. She is a physical incarnation of the soul trait FEAR, and was created to ensure humans and monsters never live in peace, and seeks to gain the power to fulfill her purpose. She is voiced by Courtney (ProjectSNT). Appearance When her soul is split in two, Betty physically appears as a cute preteen girl that has brown hair with tips of pink on the edges that's about medium-long. The closer she is to be able to use her Rhabdophobia magic, the pinker her hair will be starting from the bottom. Once Rhabdophobia is available for her, her hair becomes completely pink with no trace of brown. She wears a magenta skirt which had its edges torn as seen in the My Promise trailer, a light purple turtle neck with a large light pink stripe at its bottom, light purple leggings, and brown boots that are pretty close to reaching her knees. She also has pink pupil that becomes brighter when HATE controls her and her white sclera turns darker depending on how much HATE is being used. She also has Akumu, her part, who can shape shift into many different forms, one of which being a small, light pink flower barrette she wears on the right side of her head, clipped to her hair. It was revealed in a tumblr post, that Betty's soul is split into two because they didn't look like a human if they had their soul intact. Early Life A long time ago, a innocent girl named Amber that had a green and blue soul. She lived a happy life as the younger sibling of Agate Lightvale (The Wizard of Bravery) and Copper Lightvale (The Wizard of Determination). However, everything changed after Agate and Copper Lightvale began to argue over the barrier. Copper wanted to break the barrier and set monsters free from the Underground, while Agate said it was better not to break the barrier and maintain the peace. Both of them see that their idea is the right decision to choose. This eventually led them battling, with Amber watching them. At the end of the battle, Agate lost, causing her to feel great humiliation and lose her trait and then fled. While Agate was gone, she was searching for a trait that is able to defeat determination. Copper, on the other hand, was having a difficult time taking care of the kingdom on his own and having to deal with a lot of responsibilities. Then, Agate returned to the kingdom, Copper and Amber welcomed her since she was gone for quite some time. Eventually, she challenged her brother again. This time however, she was winning. During the fight, Amber tried to escape but her sister stopped her and killed her. This caused Copper to lose his trait, resulting his soul to turn into a grey soul. She then killed him. Agate won in the battle, she realized that her soul was cracking and she was dying slowly after she reverted her trait. Knowing that her time was running short, she sacrificed her soul to create a powerful creature that would destroy all of Monsterkind and mankind; Bete Noire. Bete Noire's Awakening Official Comic Comic_0.png Comic_1.png Comic_2.png Comic_3.png Comic_4.png Personality Quick to smile and bursting with energy, Betty seemed to be incapable of cruelty (at first glance that is). She seemed naturally cheerful and was typically seen smiling. She wielded a somewhat happy-go-lucky attitude and never seemed to worry about the future. In fact, she was never seen feeling hopeless. Also, she treated her peers with great friendliness and was quick to greet Jessica and Frisk when she met them. Despite appearing sweet and innocent, Betty's personality easily changed after Dr. Gaster read about the tale of two siblings. Here, he learned that the Agate Lightvale sacrificed her own pink soul to create a powerful creature that would destroy all of humanity and monsterkind. Afterwards, she wasted no time trying to hide the monster inside of her. Betty revealed that she enjoys it when she severely hurts others (both physically and emotionally), indicating that she has a very sadistic and violent personality. Essentially, becoming a wolf in sheep's clothing. She appears to enjoy hurting her opponents before she kills them. In fact, Betty is known for attempting to kill anyone in her way. It's also clear that she has no problem lying to or betraying others. Betty is very manipulative, as they manipulated Jessica, Undyne, and Asriel into doing what she wants them to do. An example is when they casted a hallucination on Undyne, causing her to kill Alphys instead of killing Betty. Betty might suffer from necrophobia. If a foe tries to attack her with a powerful blow, she wears an absolutely terrified expression on her face. She is also calculating and knows how to get what she wants. Like majority of Glitchtale villains, Betty, for the most part, thinks that what she is doing is right. According to a post and a couple of lines from Scared of Me, she believes that monsters and humans living together is "like a time bomb waiting to go off". Therefore, she thinks killing humans and monsters is simply "just speeding up the process". In fact, Betty's views on humans and monsters living together is the exact same as Agate's. In addition, she knows everyone's past as she can read anyone and how their past was like. She uses the mistakes of other character's to justify what she does. An example is when Asriel (As Flowey) killed almost everyone in the Underground, she considers this act distasteful. petting Akumu]] However, it's clearly not her fault that she's evil. This is shown in the comic that showed her awakening. Here, she seemed to be a good person until she remembered Agate Lightvale commanding her to do her evil deeds. In a post, it was revealed that she is unsure if what she was doing was right or not. She even seems to care about Akumu. For example, in Do or Die, she seemed concerned when the creature was hurt in their battle with Dr. Gaster. Both Kumu and Betty treasure each other as their best and only friend. 's''' insane smile]] While under HATE's control, Betty acts far more violent and insane. In this state, if she gets into a battle, she mercilessly attacks her foes with a twisted black smile on her face. Also, Betty seems to be scared of the HATE's plans. This means that she has standards because the HATE plans are far worse than her own. Most likely because Betty only has the intent to kill Frisk and killing others aren't really necessary unless they need it for power. While HATE just wants to cause chaos and havoc with no purpose to do so. Known Abilities |-|Abilities= Betty has many abilities that exceed those of the other souls except Determination * Spear of Fear: As seen in Dust and Do or Die, Betty can conjure a spear which she uses to take people's souls (see Sans), usually by throwing the spear while it's attached to a string or simply throwing it like a javelin. As seen in Do or Die, Betty uses her spear on Alphys. * Weapon of Nightmares: Betty can also use Akumu as a weapon, as seen in Do or Die. The creature can form various weapons, such as a scythe or an arm-mounted blade. Betty can also send Akumu to attack alongside herself, as seen when she used it to destroy one of Gaster's hands. * Illusion Manipulation: Due to having the Soul of FEAR, Betty can cause others to hallucinate and she can control these hallucinations. She often use this power to strike FEAR into an opponent's heart by creating hallucinations of someone, usually a loved one. Then, she jar them with a frightening change. For example, when Betty stole the vial that contained the HATE substance from Jessica Grey. Betty made her hallucinate that she were her daughter, then they jarred up the hallucination by giving her a demonic pair of eyes and a sadistic smile with her clothes torn up. She also display this ability when she encountered Asriel and Sans. In which, she used her illusions to fool Asriel in believing that she were Chara, causing him to freeze in his tracks so that she could strike Asriel with her powerful spear. *'Feeding on FEAR' : Betty usually get more stronger when more fear is around so they feed on the fears of others and even their own to get stronger. |-|Special Abilities= * Rhabdophobia: Betty's special attack that creates a negative pink area where she takes control of all enemy magic and allows her to use it against her enemies. Betty doesn't waste her powers by controlling an enemy's magic since it forces the target to use its own magic against themselves. Rhabdophobia has a couple of meanings, but in this context it means "FEAR of Magic." * Fear of death: Usually when closer to death they get more stronger depending on how close they are to death. This is seen in Do or Die, when Gaster was about to blast his Gaster Blaster to Betty, their hair turned fully pink and with enough strength Akumu escaped the green force field Gaster trapped Akumu in. History My Sunshine protecting Betty with their shield]] Betty's first appearance is in the beginning of the episode when Frisk talks about Toriel and her school. She is seen in the background peeking at the door. Later on, as Frisk was making their way to the Anti-Monsters Department (or AMD) HQ, they spotted Betty carelessly roaming the streets. She was about to hit by a car if it wasn't for Frisk, who summoned their shield to protect her. for the first time|left]] At first, the two seemed to get along and Frisk continued their journey to the AMD HQ. Here, Frisk hoped to convince their leader, Jessica Grey, to sign a peace treaty between monsters and humans. ]] After Frisk successfully managed to convince Jessica to give them a chance at showing her that monsters are kind creatures, they took her and Betty to Gaster's lab. Here, she met Gaster. He explained to Jessica how the core's expansion would be helpful to both humans and monsters. Betty was presumably listening because, according to a tumblr post, Betty was looking for something in Gaster's core. ]] Next, Frisk took Jessica and Betty to Toriel's school, where they asked Toriel to make one of her students demonstrate how to use their magic. During the demonstration, however, a pink blob-like creature popped out of Betty. Betty told everyone that the creature was Akumu (or Kumu for short), her "overprotective" helper. introducing Betty to Sans and Asriel]] Frisk later took Betty to Grillby's where she met Sans and Asriel. Here, they questioned Betty about her soul and her magic. This forced her to tell them that her soul was no ordinary soul; it was pink. Upon learning about her unique soul trait, Gaster started researching about "Betty's Soul". Eventually, the conference horribly erupted into chaos from the revelation that Asgore had murdered Integrity, Jessica's daughter. Afterwards, a shadow-like creature (presumably Betty herself) gave her an offer; if she did exactly what she told her to do, she would help her deliver out her revenge on Monsterkind. Dust ]] After the episode's introduction, Betty appeared when Frisk visited Gaster. They asked him if he found anything about her soul. Sadly, at the time, he had found nothing. Before they left to see Mettaton's first live performance, Betty decided to come along with them along with Papyrus, Sans, and Asriel. ]] When they arrived, Betty decided to go talk to Mettaton. Meanwhile, Papyrus spotted a girl stuck on a crane that was holding slabs of concrete. However, Betty was presumably controlling the girl, which was just an illusion she created, and was using her powers to conceal the slabs of concrete from Papyrus' view. after he got his magic drained.|left]] After he succeeded at moving the crane above the building's ceiling, the illusion of Agate commanded him to push a button, resulting in him unintentionally dropping the concrete. Luckily, Sans used his powers to stop the concrete in its place. Using this opportunity, Jessica Grey, who was waiting for this, shot him with her Magic Nulifier Gun. Later, Sans and Asriel teleported to the AMD's recording room, where they investigated the camera's recordings; Asriel believed that the AMD was involved with what happened. The two of them then saw the recording where Frisk saved Betty from the car in the previous episode. Instead of a car appearing, nothing was there, indicating that she was using her powers make Frisk see a car. The two also saw a recording of her leaving Gaster's lab during the conference. With this, Sans and Asriel learned that she was secretly orchestrating the events that occurred from the attempts to make peace with humans and monsters. Before the two could leave, Betty entered the room. She wasted no time revealing her true horrific nature. She told them that she really wanted to keep it a secret longer and spoil it herself, but that didn't really matter to her as she has all the information she has anyway. Then she talks about Asriel's soul and talks about how special it is.She hallucinated Asriel into seeing Chara, causing him to freeze in his tracks. Little did he know that she was going to stab him with her powerful spear. She threw her spear, but Sans, having failed to stop the attack with telekinesis due to being hit by Jessica's Magic Nullifier, teleported in front of him, sacrificing himself. She then took his soul and fed it to Akumu, turning him into dust. Asriel attacked her in grief, only for Akumu to shield her from the projectile attack. He prepared another attack, before retreating after remembering Sans telling him to warn the others. Betty proceeded to ask Jessica Grey for the HATE vial. When she refused, Akumu brutally grabbed her by her neck and pushed her against the wall. Betty then conjured an illusion, masquerading herself as Integrity. She then jarred up the hallucination by giving her demonic eyes, cuts and scrapes, and torn up clothes. The episode then cut to black. "Don't worry I'll keep my promise! I'll turn all those monsters to Dust ''http://glitchtale.wikia.com/wiki/Sans" - Betty talking to Jessica at the end of Dust Do or Die Around the beginning of the episode, Betty was shown waiting in the core with Akumu. Soon, Akumu grabbed her attention and showed her Sans' soul, which was having its magic drained. She realized that the magic Akumu absorbed from Sans' was enough to start her plan and the screen then cut to black. .]] |left]] Later, it was revealed that '''Betty' needed to drain a monster's/human's magic so they could create an army of pink blobs that she would use to search for and steal the souls of humans. She is briefly seen commanding Kumu/a pink blob to kill Alphys. While the blobs were beginning their "soul harvest", Gaster, who was accompanied by Alphys and Jessica Grey, cornered Betty in the nullifier room, forcing her to fight Gaster. He hoped to kill her himself and, if he failed, Alphys would activate the nullifier room, which she hoped would kill her once and for all. As the "soul harvest" continued, Gaster and Betty continued fighting. During their fight, the slimes managed to gather some souls from human children. Gaster didn't know at the time, but, Betty's special attack, Rhabdophobia, was almost charged up. During the fight, Gaster delivered serious damage onto her. But, before he could finish her, a slime attempted to kill a girl named Lily but, her brother Cam sacrificed himself. But, as a result, the slime took his soul and Betty managed to fully charge up Rhabdophobia. |left]] This allowed her to take control of his hands and his Gaster Blaster. She brutally attacked him and attempted to kill him by stabbing him in the back with her spear. Luckily for him, Jessica and Alphys came in just in time. Alphys gave Jessica a dark blue artifact, allowing her to teleport back home with Gaster. Kumu attempted to attack her, only for Alphys to put up a shield around her. She planned to use the nullifier to kill Betty once and for all. She managed to activate it and it attacked her. Alphys' shield soon disappeared, resulting in Betty impaling her with her spear. The nullifier didn't affect her; it only works on monsters and humans, but she was neither. Next, Undyne entered the room. She summoned her spear and launched it at Betty, only for Betty to hold Alphys' soul in the spear's path, resulting in Undyne accidentally killing her. She then took control of her spear and attempted to use it to kill Undyne too. However, she, due to her immense Determination, transformed into Undyne The Undying. The episode then ended on a cliffhanger. Love (Part 1) ]] spears]] This episode begins with Betty confronting Undyne the Undying. Thanks to her determination, Undyne easily overwhelmed her. Eventually, Betty's patience ran thin. She charged up Rhabdophobia and attempted to use it on Undyne's spears. ]] ]] Unfortunately for her, Undyne just created more spears, aimed them at her, and finished her off with a giant, red energy spear that created a massive explosion. The blow from the spear was so powerful that it blew the roof off the Nullifier chamber and disintegrated Betty's body. ]] ]] Kumu, still alive, consumed the HATE vial, transferring its effects to Betty. '''Revived and intact, but visibly under the effects of HATE, '''Betty attacked Undyne again. Later in the fight, she began to cough up the HATE substance. This forced Betty and Kumu to retreat through the broken roof. trying to fully take control of Betty|left]] Later, Betty and Akumu were seen hiding in a rundown shed. She revealed to Akumu that she didn't feel like herself after consuming the HATE and the fact that she was terrified of the HATE's goals. This means that she has standards. Kumu comforted her as the pink blobs she created to gather human souls from the school arrived. She explained to Kumu that she had done what she needed to do; make Frisk look for them. The creature then consumed the large amount of souls collected by the blobs before the scene cut to black. Also, Betty and Kumu were later mentioned by Frisk. Love (Part 2) Near the beginning of Love Part 2, whilst Frisk was thinking about their upcoming fight with Betty, she was seen smiling in an image in their mind. Amber also makes her cameo here. ]] .|left]] Betty soon encounters Frisk and the two begin to fight. Thanks to Betty's ability to use HATE, she gained a massive advantage. During the fight, she managed to use Frisk's bad memories from their genocide route to deplete their DETERMINATION until it was almost gone. Later in the fight, Frisk was about to be killed if it wasn't for Asriel. Using her illusions, Akumu managed to kill Asriel and take his soul. fighting against Asriel]] soul|left]] Frisk then managed to increase their LV to 19 and continued to fight Betty. She was nearly completely overwhelmed by their incredible power, which is slightly enhanced by HATE. So she "called for help." She pulled out Sans' soul from Akumu and filled it with HATE. HATE's regeneration ability brought back Sans' body. Sans then could only obey Betty's evil commands. Frisk clearly didn't stand a chance against Sans and was about to die if it wasn't for Papyrus' help. She began to notice Toriel, Asgore, Gaster, and everyone else approaching. In attempt to not let them interfere, she created a massive approaching HATE shield (like Chara did in Continue.) which shielded herself, Akumu, Frisk, Papyrus, and Sans inside. Papyrus manages to take the HATE out of Sans using love. Then, the HATE shield was destroyed, as a result, Betty was forced to retreat with Kumu. Trivia * Frisk's Genocide/No Mercy Route continues and Betty is an "ERASER TOOL". Confirmed Theory * When Betty no longer becomes split in two, it won't really be a transformation. In fact, what the audience has been seeing until the My Promise trailer was her transformation. Cami Post * When Betty damaged Gaster's soul in Do or Die, it triggered the first flashbacks he had on his experiences in the void. Cami Post * Before Love Part 2 was released, Camila said that Cam's soul is the most powerful soul Betty has collected. Camila Post * Betty doesn't have a gender Camila Post. But she is referred to as a female. For example, when Asriel told Frisk about Betty's true nature, he says "We have to tell Gaster and the others. Before she hurts someone else." * Betty's real name, Bete Noire, comes from the French term bête noire, meaning "someone or something that one particularly dislikes." This is fitting, as, for her creator, Agate Lightvale, monsters were her bête noire, but this could also be referring to the fans, as several people seem to have disliking ''towards her. Bete Noire in french, specifically means "Black Beast". ** Camila said in the description of her speedpaint "The Black Beast" that one of the other reasons why Betty is also called "Black Beast" is because Betty feeds on HATE in order to get stronger. * Betty is a nickname for "Bete" * Akumu ('悪夢') is the Japanese word for "Nightmare" and Akuma (悪魔) is the Japanese word for "Demon". * Betty's special attack was first announced in an amino post. * Veir stated that "Betty fears death". ** "Do or Die" confirmed it when Betty was about to be killed by one of Gaster's gaster blasters. ** Betty, as stated, becomes stronger the closer she is to dying, since more fear is around, because she fears death. * The trait, FEAR, is the opposite of Bravery, and one of the requirements to gain the trait is an inverted Bravery soul. * In My Sunshine, Betty can be seen looking around the AMD HQ while Frisk was talking with Jessica Grey. * Betty seems to grow more powerful by absorbing human and monster souls, which also causes her hair to turn increasingly pink. It also activates her special attack, Rhabdophobia. * Camila Cuevas, the creator of ''Glitchtale, once had Betty's profile photo in YouTube, even before Betty was seen in the series. * It was revealed in Do or Die and the description of a speedpaint video that one FEAR soul can exist at any moment, and the same goes for determination. * Gaster told Frisk in Do or Die that only a pink soul can defeat a user of the red soul trait and vice versa. * At the beginning of My Sunshine, Betty can be seen, watching Toriel and her students * Rhabdophobia (in the case of Betty's special attack, since Rhabdophobia has multiple meanings.) is the fear of magic. This information was uncovered in the beginning of a speedpaint video. * According to Camila Cuevas, Betty does not eat, sleep, or bleed. This was also shown in Love, when Betty did not shed any blood after being hit by Undyne's spear. * If Akumu dies, Betty will slowly die, and the same applies for Akumu. The same is true for both, but they do not die immediately, it should take a while. * Camila once said on her Tumblr page that the Bete's soul was pink because pink is a color that looks innocent and can also tricks the characters and the audiences. * In one Camila tumblr post, Camila released a canon conversation about Betty. A conversation that was never shown in the series. Tumblr post * Betty is scared of HATE's intentions Camila Post. This means that she has standards. * Killing monsters and killing humans is non of Betty's intentions, although it's enough to stop Betty. It's not necessary to kill them all. Camila Post * Determination may block and refuse, FEAR's Rhabdophobia ability. * The Bete Noire Spell is a couple hundred years old, but Betty's body age is 13, and it will never progress. Camila Post * Betty has currently captured 26 human souls and 1 monster soul, but she is unable to become a God. Camila Post * Camila doesn't want to explain why Betty is interested about Asriel's soul. Camila Post * According to a tumblr post, Betty was looking for something in the core. And, in another post, it was revealed that she was looking for a "very special" soul in Gaster's lab that might be hidden within the CORE. Looking closely at the power generator in the True Lab, a faint red heart could be seen, which might have belonged to a previous Determination soul bearer. After all, Determination can "refuse to die", which might explain why it was taken out of the host without being shattered. But, since it cannot return to whoever it host was, it seems as this SOUL lacks Determination to return to the bearer. * Much like Chara, if hardmode wasn't activated, Betty would never have existed in Season 2 and those fights would have never happened. Camila Post * Agate Lightvale is Betty's mother because Agate created her. * Betty is not strong enough to beat Undyne. Camila Post * Betty will not care if she knows that the timeline will be erased if she kills Frisk. Camila Post * If you invert Betty's colors, you can find Amber. The same thing goes for Amber too. * Betty is trying to be careful with HATE and she is trying to not use it, if she uses so much HATE, it will take over again. Camila Post * Agate was probably named after "Agateophobia" which is the fear of insanity. * Betty isn't the first Bete Noire spell to exist. There was someone else before her. Camila Post * Betty can never turn back into Amber because her soul is long gone due to Agate. After all, she has Agate's soul and NOT Amber's soul. Camila Post Cami Comment * Betty knows who Amber is. Camila Post ** And because of this there is a high chance of Betty knowing who Copper is. * The reason Betty didn't absorb Alphys' soul was because it barely would've made difference on her powers. Camila Post * When Betty is consumed by HATE and their hair is fully pink, it doesn't mean they can use Rhabdophobia, it means they are terrified. Camila Post * In Betty's concept art, they wore a bracelet in their right hand, but it disappeared. * If Agate used Copper as the vessel for the Bete Noire spell, the spell would've been more stronger than Betty. Cami Post * Betty can be damaged by strong magic, but can only be'' defeated ''by Determination. * Betty was originally supposed to be able to move from body, but Camila removed this idea. * So far, we have not seen Betty's 100%. Cami Post. Navigation es:Betty ru:Бетти tr:Bete Noire Category:Main Antagonist Category:Characters Category:Villain Category:Asexual Category:Alive Category:Adults Category:Human or non-Monster Character Category:Content